<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, My King by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060108">Please, My King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Temptations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Deepthroating, F/M, butt plug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>crowley x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Temptations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please, My King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After your night with Crowley, the two of you sat down to breakfast and worked out an arrangement, and a list of kinks that you wanted to try- either that you knew you were into, or wanted to try. Every now and then he would look at you a bit surprised, but with a smirk.</p><p>Since then, life had been hectic. You hadn’t had much free time, and when you did, you opted to sleep. Finally, you seemed to catch a break. Sitting in your motel bed, you texted Crowley.</p><p>
  <em>Finally have a free night. You?</em>
</p><p>It still amused you that you were texting the King of Hell.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry, pet, long night ahead of me.</em>
</p><p>You groaned.</p><p>
  <em>Boo, you whore :P</em>
</p><p>You hit send, laughing. There was little chance he would get that reference.</p><p>
  <em>I am not a whore. However, I know for a fact you’d like to be treated as such.</em>
</p><p>Damn him! Biting your lip, you sighed.</p><p>
  <em>Jerk. You free tomorrow night?</em>
</p><p>After ten minutes of no reply, you tossed your phone to the side. He did say he would have a long night, so you’d probably wake up to a text. Flipping through the motel channels, you finally settled on watching the Twilight Zone.</p><p>Three episodes later, you gave in to sleep. Still frustrated, but you’d agreed with Crowley that you wouldn’t pleasure yourself without his permission. You were rethinking that.</p><p>The next morning came way too soon. Sitting up, you raised your eyebrow. On your little table was a black box with a blood red ribbon. You climbed out of bed and yawned. It was no shocker that it was from Crowley. Who else would have been able to get it into your room, and would have used such colors. There was a note in his neat writing on top.</p><p>
  <em>I cleared my schedule for tonight. This should be a fun day for you, pet. I expect you to leave this in all day. I’ve included attire for this evening. I shall arrive at 7.<br/>-Your King</em>
</p><p>What the hell did that mean? Setting the note down, you pulled the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor. You took off the lid and grinned. Inside, nestled in red tissue paper, was a bottle of lube, a butt plug, heels, and a very sexy set of lingerie. The material looked to be a satin, and it was black. The top was a flattering corset, and the bottoms weren’t exactly ‘bottoms’- you had a garter belt and thigh highs, but he had completely forgone underwear. You bit your lip, excited for what that meant. Anal was something that you were fond of, but had admitted that you’d never tried butt plugs. Looked like he wanted to change that.</p><p>Picking up the box, you moved to the bathroom to shower before getting your day started. With a butt plug.</p><p>The rest of your day was interesting. Since you didn’t have a case, you relaxed for a bit, went to lunch, and did a bit of shopping. At times you were more aware of the plug than other times. When you were eating lunch was the more interesting, that was for sure. The whole time you kept shifting slightly.</p><p>That evening, you pulled off your clothes from the day, and slipped into what he’d sent for you. It made you feel very feminine and sexy. Something you didn’t exactly get from being a hunter. Sitting on the side of the bed, you slipped on the heels. You had five more minutes until he was supposed to be there, so you moved to sit up against the headboard, getting comfortable.</p><p>“Bloody <em>hell</em>, pet.” Crowley breathed when he saw you.</p><p>You smirked. “Hello, my King.”</p><p>He moved a bit closer. “Come undress your king.” Not having to be told twice, you crawled down the bed towards him. His eyes darkened as he watched you.</p><p>First you slipped your hands under her jacket, letting your hands move down his arms before catching it. Stepping off the bed, you gently placed it over the back of a chair. He wouldn’t approve of you dropping his suit jacket to the floor. Turning back to him, you removed his tie, pulling it slowly out of the collar. Your eyes locked with his as you went down the front of his shirt- button to button.</p><p>By the time you started removing his pants, you were aching even more for him. “Lay on your back, head off the side a bit.” He ordered, his pants still on, but left open.</p><p>“Yes, my King.” Moving to the bed, you did exactly as he said. You had a feeling that you knew what was coming next. Licking your lips, you watched as he shoved his pants down to the middle of his thighs, along with his boxers. Your mouth watered as he stroked his hard cock.</p><p>“Open.” He ordered. You quickly opened your mouth for him, excited for the night ahead. When his dick came in contact with your tongue, you closed your eyes and moaned. Crowley felt you relax your throat and groaned as he went as deep as he could. “Ready, pet?” He asked, and you tapped his leg once, letting him know you were. Slowly, he started moving his hips, picking up speed. Your fists gripped the sheets as he fucked your mouth, his cock going as far down your throat as he could. “Such a good little pet, aren’t you?” He ground out, watching your chest heave. You whimpered around him, needing some type of friction, anything. “Touch yourself for me.” His eyes were locked on the lovely place between your legs.</p><p>Your legs spread and your right hand moved towards your dripping pussy. Taking your middle finger, you gently rubbed your clit. You swallowed around him, making him hiss in pleasure. Crowley pulled out, allowing you to take a few gulps of air before resuming his thrusting. Slipping two fingers into your entrance, you curled them, making you cry out around his cock. He groaned, keeping his dick buried in your throat as he shot his load into you. You swallowed the best you could, humming contently. You sucked on his cock as he slowly pulled it out of your mouth, wanting to get every drop. Licking your lips, you smiled up at him.</p><p>His thumb brushed your bottom lip gently as he smirked. “Up.” He moved to remove his pants the rest of the way, laying them over the chair. His eyes never left you as you stood in front of him. “Did you do as I asked?”</p><p>“Yes, my King.” You beamed.</p><p>“Get on the bed. Ass in the air. Show me that pretty plug.” His voice was dripping with lust. Crawling on the bed, you moved so you were leaning on your elbows. You kept your knees slightly apart, giving him a view of not only your ass, but your dripping cunt, as well. “Now that’s a view.” He mused to himself before grabbing the lube from the night stand. He moved so that he was kneeling behind you. His left hand rubbed your ass, enjoying how your ass looked plugged up. The end was ruby red, which was a stark contrast to your smooth skin. “Gorgeous.” Gently, he removed it, setting it to the side. You moaned at the feeling, biting your lip.</p><p>Crowley popped open the lube and let some drip between your ass cheeks. You giggled at the cool feeling. He lubed up his hardening cock, stroking himself while watching your ass. With his free hand, he gave it a slap, which wasn’t something you had been expecting. Not that you were complaining at all. Taking his hand with the lube on it, he went in circles around your puckered whole before slipping a finger in. Despite having the plug in all day, he wanted to make sure you were well prepared. Hurting you wasn’t on his agenda.</p><p>He removed his finger and lined himself up, his left hand holding your hip. “Fuck, Crowley!” You gasped as he pushed his throbbing member into your tight hole. He gave you a minute to adjust, letting you decide when he could move. Pulling away slightly, you moaned before pushing yourself back on him.</p><p>Taking that as his cue, he gripped your hair with his right hand, pulling your head back slightly. He started moving his hips before he started pounding into you as hard as he knew you liked it. “Such a tight little ass.” He groaned, making a mental note that he’d certainly be fucking it again.</p><p>“That feels so good.” Your forehead dropped to the bed as you tried to push yourself back onto him even more. “Don’t stop, oh please, don’t fucking stop!” You cried out. Smirking, he push some extra force into the next thrust, hitting the perfect spot. You came harder than you ever had before, screaming his name. Despite your two orgasms, you never wanted his cock to leave your ass. It felt amazing. Crowley knew how to hit every pleasure point.</p><p>Without warning, he pulled out of you, leaving you feeling empty. “On your back. I want to see your face when I fill that pretty ass with my cum.” His voice was low, and filled with a  hunger.</p><p>Turning over, you opened your legs for him. Crowley smirked, watching as you lifted your legs, giving him access to your waiting ass. His thighs helped hold you at the right angle as he slipped back into you. Your eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. He leaned over you, his hands on both sides of your head. You were basically folded over on yourself, and you felt him deeper than before. He was waiting for you to beg for it. Your eyes locked onto his when they opened. He licked his lips, rolling his hips very gently. Groaning, you tried to move and couldn’t. “<em>Please</em>, my King. Fuck me.” You whimpered.</p><p>“Yes, pet.” He pulled his hips back before slamming back in, your fingers gripping his biceps. You could feel that he was close with the way his hips were moving. “Y/N.” He panted, pushing as deep as he could as he filled you.</p><p>“Oh, Crowley!” You moaned, your ass tightening around him.</p><p>When he stopped pulsing, he gently pulled out of you, smiling. Crowley moved out of bed, letting you stretch out. “Relax, pet. I shall run you a warm bath.” He told you. That was one thing that had shocked you in your agreement- that he would care for you after each of your meet ups. You pushed off your heels, letting them fall to the floor just as he came out of the bathroom. “I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of snapping in a few candles.” He informed you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>